The New Threat (2006 Series)
The New Threat is the third episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on July 10, 2006. Transcript {cue title card in front of Princess Peach's castle; show Mario, Luigi and the two hedgehogs inside Peach's Castle with Peach and Toadsworth} BLUE HEDGEHOG: Thanks for letting us stay in your castle your highness. It's roomy, and comfy too. Yeah, I could get used to this. PEACH: You're welcome. It's the least I could do after you saved me. TOADSWORTH: Quite right. We would have been in rather a sticky wicket if you fine fellows hadn't shown up at that moment. Eh wot. BLUE HEDGEHOG: No problem. You could say we were just dropping by. TOADSWORTH: Jolly good show. Now, What did you say your names were? BLUE HEDGEHOG: The name's Sonic the hedgehog! And the serious guy next to me is Shadow. SHADOW: {"Hmph"} The pleasure is all yours. TOADSWORTH: I see. And what brings you to the mushroom kingdom, wot? SONIC: Actually, we need a small favor...! SHADOW: {angrily} This matter doesn't concern them Sonic!!! This is our problem, and only us two should deal with it. SONIC: {"No way!"} No Shadow! You know very well we can't do this alone. And besides, these guys know this world better than we do. We're gonna need their help if we ever want to recover..... the Chaos Emeralds! PEACH: Chaos Emeralds? {turns to Toadsworth, who turns to Peach} Do you know what a Chaos emerald is Toadsworth? TOADSWORTH: Haven't the foggiest idea your majesty? {Peach and Toadsworth turn to Mario} Have you heard of a Chaos Emerald Master Mario? {Mario and Luigi think} SONIC: That's because they are from an alternate dimension.... The same dimension that me and Shadow came from. We made a mistake and accidentally transported them here. And now we need your help to get them back. TOADSWORTH: Fascinating! PEACH: Indeed. Tell us more about these Emeralds. SONIC: Care to do the honours, Shadow old buddy? SHADOW: Hmmmph. Very well. If I must? {shift to black scene with the seven Chaos Emeralds rotating in a circle on a black background} SHADOW: The chaos emeralds are mystical gemstones of unknown origin and unlimited power. They have existed for generations, and have linked to many ancient races. Alone they can be used to power machinery and unlock special abilities for those who are able to harness their power. {A shadow appears in the middle of the rotating Emeralds} But if someone manages to collect all 7 emeralds... {Shadow merges with the Emeralds and transforms and bursts with lots of power} The user will gain ultimate power, and will be unstoppable!!! PEACH: Oh my goodness!!!! TOADSWORTH: Good gravy!!!! Do you have any idea what could happen if that overgrown brute, Bowser was to get his filthy claws on them? The results would be catastrophic!!!!! {scroll camera left to see Mario and Luigi talking. Sonic walks over to them} SONIC: The mushroom dude is right Mario. The longer those emeralds remain in this world the greater the risk of them falling into the wrong hands. And I know defending this world is your responsibility. So, will you help us out? {Mario nods and Luigi says "Oh yeah!"} SONIC: {"Cool!"} Thanks guys, I knew I could count on ya. PEACH: Take Yoshi along with you too Mario. I'm sure his sensitive nose will be able to sniff them out. SONIC: Then what are we standing around here for? {runs through Mario and Luigi} Let's get moving!!! SHADOW: {*sigh*} I'm getting sick of doing things this way... {runs off} {scroll camera backwards to reveal Wario and Waluigi} {Wario talks to Waluigi, showing a thought bubble of Wario stealing an Emerald from Mario, then a dollar sign popping up. Waluigi nods approval, $ forming in his eyes. Wario runs off, but Waluigi is still daydreaming. Wario tells him to "Hurry up, will ya?" and Waluigi follows him} WHITE TEXT ON BLACK BACKGROUND: AFTER LEAVING THE CASTLE, THE FOUR HEROES SET OUT INTO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IN SEARCH OF THE MISSING CHAOS EMERALDS... {shift to Yoshi standing in a field. Mario talks to Yoshi and gets him to help. Sonic runs through the fields, up a wall of Green Blocks and up the sky, falling back down. Mario searches through some pipes. Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Shadow, Toadsworth, Luigi, Kamek, the cereal-loving banana, and four different Marios (8-Bit, normal, SMW, and SMB3). Mario panics and they go down the pipes. Luigi looks and heads into a pipe, but is chased out by a gigantic Piranha Plant. Luigi runs as fast as Sonic and trips, and Yoshi picks him up and puts him on his back. Yoshi heads into a nearby bush, dropping Luigi and finding the red Chaos Emerald. As they leave, something slashes through the area and Yoshi falls down with it and the Emerald below. Luigi screams and gets the others} {Yoshi falls to the ground and picks up the Emerald. He starts to head off but the sound of metal hitting the ground shows up, and Yoshi turns around and sees Mecha Sonic} MECHA SONIC: GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD!!! {Yoshi thinks, and doesn't answer} OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME. GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD. NOW!!!!!!! {Mecha Sonic charges at Yoshi, and knocks him over} {Yoshi gets up and grabs the Emerald with his tongue. Mecha Sonic appears next to him} MECHA SONIC: YOU HAD BETTER SPIT OUT THAT EMERALD IF YOU VALUE YOUR PITIFUL LIFE!!! {Yoshi swallows the Emerald} ..................... VERY WELL HAVE IT YOUR WAY ... {backs off} BUT I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT THE EMERALD. SO I'LL JUST TAKE IT FROM YOUR CHARRED REMAINS!!! {Mecha Sonic's hand turns into a gun. Yoshi is shocked} {Mecha shoots at Yoshi. Yoshi goes into Egg Mode to prevent the blasts from hitting. Yoshi speeds off in his egg and Mecha Sonic pursues. Mecha Sonic shoots at the rolling egg, fails, heads upwards, goes into ball form to cut the egg off, knocks the egg in the air, and hits it powerfully, reverts to normal form, and kicks it into the air. As it heads down, Mecha hits it more upwards, and then spikes it downward. Yoshi falls to the ground, forming a crater. As the smoke rises, Yoshi appears unharmed. Mecha charges, and flies above Yoshi, who throws an egg at him. Yoshi follows Mecha Sonic, and hits him several times, missing the last time, who teleports and hits Yoshi, knocking him into the wall. As Yoshi falls down, Mecha Sonic kicks him into the wall again, and then goes through the wall, bringing Yoshi with him. Yoshi is sent flying, and Mecha Sonic shoots him and keeps him flying downwards. Yoshi slides, Mecha Sonic kicks him and stands on the skidding Yoshi. When he comes to a stop, Mecha teleports near Yoshi. Yoshi swallows Mecha Sonic whole with a bit of effort. An Egg comes out. Yoshi celebrates in victory, but the Egg opens later a minute later. Yoshi licks the freed Mecha Sonic but Mecha Sonic grabs Yoshi's tongue, paddling with it. He then goes into ball form and flies into the air. He twirls Yoshi, holding him by his tongue, and letting him go. Yoshi crashes through three walls and the last one stops him. Yoshi falls to the ground and Mecha Sonic lands on him hard, causing the Emerald to fall out of Yoshi's mouth. Mecha Sonic picks up the Emerald} MECHA SONIC: THAT MAKES TWO EMERALDS. I ONLY NEED 5 MORE.... AND THEN I'LL FINALLY BE COMPLETE. YOU COULD HAVE MADE THINGS EASIER ON YOURSELF IF YOU HAD JUST COOPERATED. BUT THEN AGAIN. I STILL WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ANYWAY. {Mecha Sonic charges a blast} FAREWELL. FOOL..... WHAT??? {turns his head} {shift camera to show Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow running towards him. Mecha notices Sonic and Shadow} MECHA SONIC: DAMMIT! IT'S THOSE MEDDLING HEDGEHOGS AGAIN!!! HOW DID THEY FOLLOW ME TO THIS WORLD? BAH! NO MATTER. I GOT WHAT I CAME HERE FOR. {Mecha Sonic flies away as they arrive. Mario notices Luigi. Sonic realizes he is too late} SONIC: SHOOT!!!! We're too late!!! SHADOW: I think we noticed, Moron! Mecha Sonic has already got a head start over us. And at this rate, it's not long before he has all 7 Chaos Emeralds in his grasp. SONIC: Don't call me a moron!!! I wasn't the one who used Chaos control and transported them here in the first place. SHADOW: Would you rather I let Mecha Sonic have them? I had no other choice. And besides, I was getting sick of watching you having your blue posterior kicked all over the place. {Mario is angry, and asks Sonic and Shadow who "Mecha Sonic" is} SONIC: {*sigh*} I was hoping we'd avoid this situation. SHADOW: You don't have to tell him anything Sonic... SONIC: Yes I do. We still need their help and his friend almost got killed by Mecha Sonic. He deserves to know the full story. Okay, I'll tell you everything you need to know.... But we'd better get Yoshi back to the castle first... He needs urgent medical attention. {Mario nods with an "Okey-dokey!" and they all run back the way they came, Mario picking Yoshi up} {preview shows Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow running and Mario flying and holding Yoshi} PREVIEW: Just as our heroes find their first Chaos Emerald it is shortly taken away by a robot that bares close resemblance to Sonic. What is the full story behind Sonic and Yoshis attacker? And who will collect the Chaos emeralds first? All will be revealed in the next exciting episode of SUPER MARIO BROS Z! Trivia * This is the first (and so far only) episode where Mario and Luigi don't use their hammers. * This is the second episode where the "I LIKE CEREAL!!!" banana makes an appearance. This appearance is notable in that this is the only episode (so far) where the banana does not explode, or even use its trademark line. * This is the first episode to have one of the main characters swearing (The previous episode didn't count, as the word "bitch" was not uttered by one of the characters, it was a lyrical swear). Mecha Sonic shouts "Dammit" when he discovers that Sonic and Shadow had followed him into the Mushroom Kingdom. Appearances * Mario (3rd) * Luigi (3rd) * Princess Peach (3rd) * Mecha Sonic (3rd) * Wario (2nd) * Waluigi (2nd) * Sonic (2nd) * Shadow (2nd) * Toadsworth (1st) * Yoshi (1st) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Wario Appearances Category:Waluigi Appearances Category:Mecha Sonic Appearances Category:Toadsworth Appearances